eltfandomcom-20200214-history
Korea blogs
News blogs *Two of the best, most accurate/in-the-know Korean blogs are The Marmot's Hole and Oranckay. Oranckay is a seasoned veteran, fluent in Korean and living here since the mid-80's. They are both translators for various news media in Korea and get most of the news first. Marmot's blog tends to attract a lot of commentors of all kinds, making it essentially a forum with one supreme moderator. *Mongdori draws its content from popular Korean video sites to keep you up-to-date on news and entertainment from a netizen's perspective. Videos range from the humurous, the serious, to the downright bizarre. The videos have English summaries, and offer insights into modern Korean life. Individual blogs *Clubmom.com blogger, Jennefer, is a recent South Korean expat living in Seoul with her family. Her blog focuses on her travels around Seoul, her newly adopted Russian daughter, her three sons and their family's military life. Click here to read. Three Sons and A Princess *William George is a Canadian-born cartoonist living in Korea. His blog focuses on both his life in Korea, and his involvement in the world of webcomics. Click to read the The William G *Tiger Beer from Dave's ESL Cafe has his blog at http://www.geocities.com/wintermoon2/ * Petite Syrah is the name of the blog of a little lady in Korea, also known as "pollyplummer" on Dave's ESL Cafe. It contains the near daily updates of her life in Korea and can be found at: http://www.misscoffey.blogspot.com Not any more as she moved it to myspace. *Arguably the funniest blog about Korea is Swiss James' Lost Seouls *If you want to see the more glamourous side of Seoul, log onto Liza's Virtual World. She's an expat wife who shops, parties and hobnobs with Korean celebs. Lots of pics. Liza's Virtual World *One of the most popular blogs is Shawn's Korea Life Blog. He has sadly since passed on. *Comeuppance in the Land of Pushy Old Women at Idiots' Collective *One of the more entertaining blogs, which has also been subject to a lot of controversy in the Korean and expat media is: The Chamber of Charles. It was at the center of a English teacher scandal in the summer of 2006. *One of the newest Korean blogs by a fresh Canadian University Grad is The Daily Kimchi Known as "Gdog", this blog is refreshing, humorous and gives an entertaining outlook on living and teaching in South Korea. Pictures and videos make this the ultimate blog. *"The Chosun Bimbo" blogs from Nonsan in the Korean countryside here. *"Seoul Man" The life of an English Expat house husband here. *Yeolchae's blog contains a mixture of travel photos and Korean/East Asian News http://yeolchae.wordpress.com *Inside the Outside: A teacher in year two of South Korea. Cultural articles and South Korea Tips.http://south-korea-esl-blog.eflblogs.com Korea and Korean language blogs *A blog mainly devoted to Korean language learning can be found at Let's Learn Korean. Other blogs *A good listing of all things Korean-blog related can be found at The Korean Blog list. *For all things related to EFL and Linguistics check out EFL Geek Category:BlogsCategory:lifestyles abroad